Dominance
by Eliana Panthera
Summary: What would have happened if Eli hadn't interrupted Ziva and Liat's fight? Tag to Enemies Domestic.  -Ziva/Liat-


**Title: **Dominance

**Rating: **NC-17

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Smut

**Character(s): **Ziva David, Liat Tuvia, Eli David, Mentions of Malachi Whatever-His-Last-Name-Is

**Pairing(s): **Ziva David/Liat Tuvia

**Summary: **What would have happened if Eli hadn't interrupted Ziva and Liat's fight?

**Author's Notes: **I've had this idea in my head since I watched the amazing thing that was the Ziva/Liat catfight in 'Enemies Domestic'. Because they already had so much UST. If Eli hadn't have interrupted, who knows where the fight could have gone?

XXX

Ziva sidestepped deftly, dodging an uppercut that would have hit her in the jaw had she been a split second slower. Everything was a blur of blocks and roundhouse kicks and straight punches that could probably split lips or break bones if they hit. Ziva was no longer sure which way was up and which way was down as she threw herself to the floor and swung around in a spinning leg break.

It hit in the right place, and Liat hit the ground, hard. She immediately threw herself on top of Ziva, trying to pin her to the hardwood floor. Ziva brought her knees up into Liat's exposed stomach, knocking the air from her lungs and sending her skidding backwards. Liat spilled across the ground, and did not move for a second or two. In that time, Ziva's muscles relaxed ever-so-slightly as the thought that Liat was surrendering crossed into her mind.

Then, suddenly, Liat smashed back into her and Ziva cursed America for making her soft. She should have known better than to fall for that!

Liat pinned her legs and her arms to the floor, giving her no way to fight back. Ziva probably could have rolled free if she tried, but Liat was inches away from her and it was making her too dizzy to move. Their breathing was heavy; their faces far too close together, their lips peeled back in snarl-like expressions that tore across their faces.

There was no more hesitation. Harshly, Liat kissed Ziva on the lips, and it was obvious by the way she bit at her lower lip that the younger Israeli honestly did not care if Ziva really wanted it or not. Ziva's lips started to ache after no more than a few seconds, and the pain sent a delicious shudder down her spine.

For an instant, Ziva debated pulling away. She _hated _Liat. Liat _infuriated _her.

But another thought clawed at her mind. As much as she hated Liat, she _wanted _her. So Ziva pushed herself up, rolling over and pinning Liat to the floor, hand wrapping harshly around her wrists. They never broke the kiss, and Ziva knew that there would be no way for her to hide the bruises on her lips. She would come up with an excuse eventually.

Liat ripped her hands free of Ziva's grasp, freeing the Israeli's shirt from her pants with a sharp tug. Her teeth sunk into Ziva's lower lip, right in the middle of a place where it was swelling. It hurt like hell, but Ziva moaned against Liat's mouth because the pain was exactly what she needed.

Her fingernails sunk into Liat's shoulders, pinning her down as she kissed at her neck, hard and messy. Liat gasped, low in the back of her throat, and flipped them over again, twisting her body so she was straddling Ziva's thin waist. Her own lips trailed over the older Israeli's jaw, and she bit at her earlobe. It stung and Ziva raked her fingers down Liat's back.

They had come here to find Eli, but Ziva honestly hoped that Malachi would not stumble upon him any time soon. Liat had moved her thigh so it pressed, hard, against Ziva's sex and it was throbbing at the sensation. She needed Liat to fuck her. She needed to take out all of her anger on the younger woman by sleeping with her.

A constant threat of someone finding them hung over the two women, and Ziva knew that they needed to move things along if they were going to get anywhere. She tried to flip them over again, but Liat held her firmly against the ground. A low growl slid from Ziva's throat, and she pushed even harder. This time, Liat landed on her back with Ziva above her.

Ziva yanked up Liat's shirt, dragging her fingernails over the brunette's breasts through her bra. Liat's nipples hardened under Ziva's touch, and the younger woman started pressing her hands against Ziva's own breasts through the thin material of her shirt. The pressure was hard and slightly painful, but Ziva arched against her and dragged her fingernails even harder. Liat moaned in the back of her throat, and rolled them over once more.

Her fingers tugged at the clasp of Ziva's pants, yanking them down around the older woman's thighs. Ziva, not one to be outdone, bit down sharply on Liat's collarbone. Her hands worked at the zipper of Liat's pants, not bothering to care that she was scratching Liat's abdomen as she did.

Ziva tried to flip them again, but this time, she only managed to get Liat on her side. She would have tried to get her all the way over, but Liat roughly palmed her sex through her panties (which she had soaked through, to her embarrassment and annoyance) and she decided that she could deal with their current position, lying on their sides and facing each other.

Forcefully, Ziva moved Liat's underwear with a finger and slid the others in past the material. She did not even bother to tease her, to get her ready. She slid three fingers roughly into Liat's heat. Liat groaned and pressed firmly at her clit for a moment before doing the same to Ziva.

They thrusted their fingers in and out, hard and fast and sloppy. Ziva's thumb rolled hard circles over Liat's clit, and she forced back moans by biting at the younger Israeli's shoulders and collarbones, making sure to choose places that could be hidden by her shirt. Liat's free hand pressed harshly against Ziva's breast, and they arched against each other.

Ziva curled her fingers and dragged them none-too-gently down Liat's inner walls. Liat thrusted harder in response, and Ziva knew that she would be really goddamn sore in the morning. She grinded her hips against Liat's and snarled, "Did you know that I hate you?"

"I hate you too," Liat replied, thumb raking over Ziva's clit. The motion made Ziva's head spin as pain and pleasure exploded between her thighs and mingled together. She dragged her fingers down Liat's pulsing channel again, watching as Liat threw her head back, mouth open in a silent scream.

They were both close. It was obvious by the way their breath was speeding up and by the way they were grinding more forcefully against each other. Ziva needed release, and she kissed Liat firmly on the lips. Their tongues dueled for dominance, their teeth sinking into each other's lips and they fought for control.

Ziva felt herself coming undone as Liat gave a particularly hard thrust, and the younger Israeli fell over the edge as well when Ziva pressed her fingers against her g-spot. They moaned against each other's mouths, bodies arching and pressing together, free hands clawing over bellies and backs or tangling in hair.

They broke apart a moment later, panting. Ziva freed her hand from Liat's pants, wiping her fingers on the younger woman's shirt as she did. Liat did the same, except she simply wiped her fingers on the floor. They pushed themselves to their feet, readjusting their clothes as best as possible. There was no time to lie on the floor and try to regain their breath.

For a moment, they simply looked at each other. Then Ziva heard footsteps, coming from above them. She suddenly threw a punch, hitting Liat square in the jaw with it. It was not _that _hard of a hit, but it at least gave her an excuse for her swollen, bruised lips. Liat stumbled backwards; looking confused and extremely pissed off until they heard Eli David's voice, telling them to stop fighting.

They turned to face him, and Ziva was aware of herself saying something. But she was not sure what. She was too focused on the fact that Liat was behind her, still breathing heavily from the fighting and the sex. Ziva's body stung from various bites and scratches, and there was a dull throbbing between her legs.

A few minutes later, they left the synagogue. Ziva casted one last glance at Liat, who stared back at her coldly. Nothing had changed between them. The tension had eased slightly, but they still hated each other.

Ziva was completely fine with that.

**Reviews make my world go round, seriously**


End file.
